


Stop the Pain

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: teenwolfkink, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets beaten up pretty badly and thanks to an ingenious wolfsbane cocktail isn't healing up like a werewolf should. Scott takes care of him. Shameless H/C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Pain

Isaac groaned as Scott put him down on the bed. He looked up at the other werewolf with a pained expression that Scott swore tore right into his heart. Isaac had been badly beaten at the hands of a roving band of hunters and thanks to their new wolfsbane cocktail, his healing wasn't working the way that it was supposed to. "Thank you for letting me stay here Scott," Isaac groaned, looking up at the ceiling to try and hide the pain in his eyes. "You're a much better nurse than Derek, or…heaven forbid, Erica."

Scott frowned and knelt down by Isaac's side. He touched the growing bruise on the werewolf's jaw. "As soon as my mom's home I'm gonna ask her to look you over," he said. "I know we need some ice though for all of this swelling." He quickly went into the kitchen and found the ice packs that his mom kept wrapped up in the freezer. He found one and then brought it back to Isaac.

Scott was used to hearing strange things in people's breathing and heartbeat patterns, but when he came back all he could hear was Isaac's fear and it was shocking to him. Isaac was staring at the wall with a blank yet determined expression and instantly Scott figured out what was going on. He was thinking back to the things that his father would do to him. Erica said that the hunters had really beaten the crap out of Isaac when he stood up for his pack. Isaac had taken it to protect the others, but there were no words for how traumatizing it had to be.

"Isaac," he said, gently. He turned the other werewolf over, being mindful of the bruises and the pain.

Isaac looked at him with blank eyes that slowly reverted back to reality. "Scott, hey," he mumbled softly. He looked into Scott's eyes. Scott waited to respond. First he gently placed the icepack against Isaac's bruised and swollen jaw.

"Can I take off your shirt and see the bruising?" he asked. Isaac was in pain. He could sense the other werewolf's pain but he couldn't see exactly the extent of the damage. He could see the bruises on his face, the split lip, and the swollen eye but he couldn't see anything else that was both physically and emotionally hurting Isaac. That made him anxious naturally.

Isaac held the ice to his face, removing it only to shrug off his shirt. Scott inhaled at the sight. Isaac's pale skin was absolutely covered in bruises of various purples and greens. "They beat and kicked the shit out of me," Isaac said softly. "I…stood up for Boyd and Erica until they laid into me and then I realized the wolfsbane stuff had done it's job and I…"

Isaac trailed off and looked away like he was ashamed. Scott very gently touched his face. "I think my mom has some cream stuff in her first aid kit for bruises. I'm gonna text her and ask her where it is."

He texted his mom and then looked back to Isaac. He quickly touched one of the bruises that covered his abdomen, watching as Isaac tensed and oh god, whimpered. "Dude, I…" Scott said. He wasn't sure how to talk about the past with Isaac. He knew very well the torment that Isaac had been through and the way that it must hurt to be vulnerable and beaten down again right now. "I know that your mind's probably in a nasty place." 

Isaac shook his head at that, sitting up and whimpering again in spite of himself. "Hurts," he explained to Scott, as if that wasn't entirely obvious. "I'm fine. I…it's not…what it used to be. I mean I can't stop myself from making the connections but it's still not that. I'm fine. I'm…perfect."

Scott's phone buzzed and he sighed. "Thank you mom," he said. He got up and then went to the cabinet, getting the bottle that his mother specified. She didn't even ask why he needed something for bruising. She was learning that with a werewolf son it was better to not ask unless you absolutely had to. He returned to Isaac's side to see the injured werewolf staring off. "This should help Isaac."

Isaac took it from Scott and put some of the cream in his hands. He put it on the bruises he would reach, wincing at the contact. Scott then pulled it out of his hands and applied a small dab to his hands before moving behind Isaac and stroking his bruised shoulders. "Here, I'll help you out," he said softly. "Can you lie on your stomach?" It seemed that Isaac's back and shoulders ha the darkest bruising.

Isaac hesitantly turned around and Scott rubbed his back, making sure to apply an even coat of the creamy substance. Isaac groaned and shuddered, his breathing stuttering. "It's not like I'm stupid…" Isaac whispered.

"What?" Scott asked.

It seemed that with his face buried in a pillow, Isaac was more able to talk to him. "I know that this has nothing to do with him, but it's just…there were too many days when I was alone in my room, beaten up and hurting and…alone…" The werewolf closedup after that little gush of emotion, sighing heavily. "Thanks Scott. I think your mom might be onto something. It feels a lot better." He very carefully hefted himself up and sat back up. Scott looked into Isaac's eyes, finding the emotion in them stunning.

"I'm sorry," Scott said softly. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. He was apologizing for the fact that Isaac had to protect the rest of the pack in the way he did, he was apologizing for his history of abuse and…well maybe he was apologizing a little bit for Isaac being so alone when he was going through all he was. All Scott knew was that Isaac wasn't going to be alone any longer.

Scott wasn't sure what it was that made his heart hurt. He wasn't sure if it was Isaac's eyes, the sad look or the bruises covering his battered body. He was pretty sure that it was his past and the fact that Isaac had been constantly beaten down by life. He was honestly a brave guy. 

He leaned down and kissed Isaac. It wasn't something he planned, but it felt good. Shock registered in Isaac's eyes, but he quickly took a breath and kissed Scott back impulsively, responsively. He leaned in towards Scott.

Scott continued to kiss Isaac eagerly. Isaac just pressed against him and into the kiss happily. He was lapping it up like the affection was absolutely precious to him. "What was that?" Isaac asked Scott when they parted. His eyes were wide.

"I don't really know," Scott admitted softly. "I..." He stopped for a minute to gather his thoughts. He had never really found himself attracted to a guy before, but he was to Isaac. He was attracted to his soft, delicate and needy side but he was also attracted to the heroic, brave boy who had taken a beating to save his pack. Scott had kissed Isaac because he couldn't deny the connection between them and also because he simply wanted to. "Is it okay?"

Isaac nodded at that with a small smile on his face. Scott knew that it was completely genuine. "Can we do it again?" he asked. He seemed completely unfocused on his pain. Scott decided that he could take away Isaac's pain in this way and he loved it.

He leaned over and kissed Isaac again, a gentle kiss that satisfied them both immensely. Isaac kissed back tentatively, like someone who had never kissed before. Scott wondered vaguely if he was Isaac's first kiss, but that didn't matter. It was significant regardless of what number it was on some arbitrary list of kisses shared. "I didn't know you liked guys, Scott," Isaac mumbled against his lips.

"Neither did I," Scott said with a slight laugh. He honestly hadn't thought that he'd ever like anyone, regardless of gender, after losing Alison. Evidently he was wrong about that.

Isaac wrapped both arms around Scott's shoulder and just hugged him. Scott could hear the way that his heart was beating hard and he wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the excitement. He leaned up against Scott's shoulder. It seemed like such a hard thing for Isaac to do and Scott appreciated it immensely. "Thank you for taking me in," he said softly, his words mumbled against the fabric of Scott's shirt.

"You're gonna be okay," Scott said softly.

"I know," Isaac said back. "Doesn't hurt right now, at all."

Scott wasn't sure what the implications were for his future with Isaac, but he decided that stopping his pain was good enough.


End file.
